


one last hug

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Guilt, Panic, mention of nightmares, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Vent fic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19





	one last hug

Virgil and Patton had been fighting.

The end result had been Virgil getting sent to his room, and by that point the anxious side had no more fight left anyway so reluctantly agreed.

It had been a kind of fight that had left Virgil with a lot of anger, which is probably why he ended up letting this anger out on the pillow.

After some time, there was a knock at the door, easily recognized as Patton’s.

Virgil hadn’t let go of all his anger, but pushed it down enough to say “Come in, Patton.”

The moral side stepped in, dressed in his cat onesie. “Hey, kiddo. I’m just going to bed and I wanted to say goodnight.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” the anxious side muttered.

Patton opened his arms. “One last hug?”

Virgil wanted to so he wouldn’t go to bed filled with guilt, but the anger took over and instead he folded his arms over his chest. “No.”

Patton looked upset, but he was quickly walking back out, shutting the door behind him.

The guilt was already starting to tear at the anxious side, and he was tempted to chase after Patton, but the anger held him back.

He was unable to sleep that night, feeling guilty after the anger had faded and terrified he had left Patton to cry himself to sleep, alone in his own room.

Part of Virgil worried about if hugging Patton one last time might have been the last thing he would ever do with the moral side.

The last thing he would have said would have been a rejection to one of Patton’s hugs.

Virgil didn’t give Patton a hug, he made him cry.

Sleep didn’t come easy, and when it did, the guilt and panic fueled nightmares.


End file.
